


Чудовище с зелеными глазами

by Herber_baby17



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Emotional Manipulation, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herber_baby17/pseuds/Herber_baby17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри размышляет о произошедших событиях, а Гоблин помогает принять решение.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чудовище с зелеными глазами

**Author's Note:**

> Мы с ручечкой ебанулись. драббл в стиле "поцелуй меня в Оскорп" родился исключительно моей кинковости на Гарри Осборна, воплощенного Дэйном. Эти глаза, эти страдания...  
> Не несет никакой художественной ценности, просто просублимировать эмоции после фильма.  
> Я все еще горю Хд
> 
> PS Я честно не знала об этом, когда "сочиняла" название, но в английском языке (Спасибо товарищу Шекспиру) есть такая идиома - "Green Eyed Monster" и связано это с фразой: "Othello fell under the sway of the green-eyed monster", что в переводе означает банальную ревность. Лол, текст резко стал суперслешным.

Первое, что бросается в глаза Питеру – невероятно голубые глаза Гарри. Они такие яркие, что сверкают даже в темноте, если так вообще можно выразиться о чьих-то глазах. Тем более, не о женских. Он привык к глазам Гвен – они напоминают ему о его скрупулезно собранном образе отца. Подобие коллажа, соединенного из газетных вырезок, старых фотографий, рассказов тети и собственных крупиц памяти. Глаза Гарри смотрят на него недоверчиво, с легким прищуром. Лед, таящийся за веками, обжигает. Это не тот Гарри, которого когда-то знал Питер. Неужели даже образ своего лучшего друга Питер собрал неправильно?  
  
Он говорит ему о своих чувствах в надежде растопить лед и увидеть тепло в глазах старого друга, но Гарри продолжает щуриться.   
  
 _«Дурацкая затея»_ , - думает Питер, и наскоро попрощавшись, уходит к двери. Но вдруг, Гарри отмирает, и лед начинает плавиться. Питер наконец-то видит отблески весны в его глазах и его сердце гулко радуется в груди.   
  
Второе, что бросается в глаза Питеру, когда они наконец-то стирают пробелы в дружбе, оставшиеся между ними за годы разлуки и испытаний, это то, что Гарри одинок и разочарован. Он объездил полмира, бывал в обществе красивых, знаменитых и богатых, но ничто не принесло ему радости. И вот, наконец, он здесь. И почти в таком же положении, как и Питер когда-то. Он видит скромную улыбку Гарри и с энтузиазмом поддерживает разговор. Гарри словно оживает, где? Когда? А, та обложка. И снова надевает на себя маску разочарованного циника. А ведь ему всего двадцать, что может так терзать самого перспективного и богатого человека в Нью-Йорке?   
  
Вопрос об отношениях сбивает с толку, Питеру все еще больно даже думать о Гвен, не то, что рассказывать. Пусть Гарри и старый друг, но рана еще свежая и затягиваться будет долго. Питер избирает самую верную тактику – избегает любопытного взгляда Гарри, а потому и не замечает, как из любопытства этот взгляд перерастает в жадность. Питер частенько пропускал пары по психологии, да и зачем, ведь это Гвен была лучшей студенткой в колледже. Ему не обязательно быть идеальным во всем, у него есть обязанности перед этим городом. У человека-Паука, мысленно поправляет себя он.  
  
\- Стоило мне отлучиться, а у вас тут какие-то огромные ящерицы, люди-пауки бегают по городу, - врывается в его раздумья голос Гарри. Из-за раздумий о Гвен, Питер, конечно же, не замечает, как поменялся тембр у Гарри, и вместо едких ремарок о прошлом, в нем томится любопытство.   
  
Гарри вспомнит об этом разговоре потом, когда жизнь начнет старательно и равномерно разрушаться. Это будет один из тех кирпичиков, которые строители любовно закладывают в фундамент и с энтузиазмом приступают к монументальной постройке. Только не в его случае.   
  
Отец ясно дал понять, что будущее едва ли будет похоже на пресловутый хэппи-энд. Не говоря уже о тех ранах, которые надрывно начали ныть в его душе с тех пор, как его нога переступила порог его комнаты. Гарри раздражает абсолютно все – от радостного, энергичного города, в который ему, наконец, позволили вернуться до армии идиотов, которая окружила его плотным кольцом. А члены правления особенно – в их лицах неприкрытая жажда власти и денег. И какое им дело, что Гарри Осборн только что потерял отца? Но Питер же пришел…  
  
Питер всегда был другим – интересовался новыми технологиями, когда все вокруг разговаривали о футболе и консолях. Это стремление постичь неизвестное всегда увлекало Гарри. А теперь получается, что никогда нельзя прочесть человека наверняка.  
  
Когда с шеи слезает кусок кожи и флешка выпадает из его рук и активирует стол отца, Гарри еще не догадывается, какое мощное оружие, он держит у себя в руках. Не догадывается он и даже после того, как заявляется в свой бывший кабинет, который теперь служит вершиной пирамиды для Дональда Менкена. Гарри отчаянно хочет жить. Настолько отчаянно, что готов идти на риск и ставить свою жизнь на кон, лишь бы действовать, а не ждать, пока семейное проклятье не прикончит его с такой же беспощадностью, как это случилось с его отцом.  
  
Но вот сыворотка у него в руках, он чувствует эйфорию, окрыляющий триумф Тантала, впервые попробовавшего вкус амброзии. И все замечательно, он будет жить – только эта мысль набатом бьется в его голове. А потом его словно бьет громом и молнией, и Гарри не уверен, жив ли он или это уже муки его агонизирующего мозга. Сыворотка перекраивает клетки его угасающего тела в клетки другого существа. Гарри не думает о будущем, он видит зеленый свет совсем близко и ползет ему навстречу. Этот свет – и есть его спасение. О том, что первая мысль – не всегда правильная, он будет долго и мучительно рассуждать наедине с самим собой в камере Райвенкрафт.   
  
Но зеленый – такой надежный, и Гарри отдает всего себя навстречу этой надежности, как ребенок, прибежавший к матери с разбитой коленкой. Он жаждет этого так отчаянно, что не сразу понимает, что происходит. Но костюм лечит его, костюм отзывается на его немую просьбу, костюм становится ему ближе рубашки на теле.   
  
Когда он видит Человека Паука, ярость, сдерживаемая и лелеемая так долго, наконец, смешивается с недавней болью и агонией. А потом он замечает девушку. Гвен Стэйси. Девушку Питера. И его новый мир, такой сверкающий и такой радостный, становится от любопытного – враждебно зеленым. Он жаждет подарить ему такое же отчаянье, в котором еще недавно пребывал сам. Но это только кажется легко, Питер дерется за Гвен с яростью росомахи, совсем не вяжется с туманно-расплывчатым образом друга-Питера, отстаивающего свои права. Гарри чувствует прилив адреналина и понимает, что это мгновение и есть отправная точка. А потом темнота щедро укрывает его с головой.   
  
***  
  
В камере мало места, сыро и тоскливо. Это по меркам старого Гарри. Новый же Гарри в прострации смотрит на все вокруг, но только не в зеркало. Новый Гарри знает истинную цену дружбе. Он заплатил за это всем, что у него было. И хотя у него забрали костюм, есть кое-что, чего они отнять не могут. Это «кое-что» появилось совсем недавно, и если раньше злило Гарри, то теперь даже скрашивает его вечера в жалкой клетке, где его теперь держат.  
  
\- Лапки свесил? – ерничает голос.  
  
Гарри не уверен, слышит ли он его только в голове, или же это новые развлечения его надсмотрщиков. Во время беглой пробежки по лечебнице, он успел насмотреться на всякое.  
  
\- С чего ты взял? – в тон ему отзывается Гарри, скривившись, когда приходится поправить руки за спиной. Из-за смирительной рубашки они часто затекают, и он еще сильнее чувствует себя калекой.   
  
\- Ты сдался, - констатирует голос. – Принимаешь лекарства, послушно ходишь на сеансы и процедуры. Ну разве так подобает вести себя великому Осборну? – Гарри кажется, что он слышит смешок.  
  
\- И что ты предлагаешь? Прогрызть в матраце дыру и ждать, когда там откроется портал в иное измерение? – с сарказмом поддевает Гарри. – Я жду случая.  
  
\- Ждать можно годами, а у тебя нет на это времени, - продолжает голос, игнорируя упрек. – Есть вариант куда лучше, - начинает он и тут же обрывается.  
  
Гарри равнодушно смотрит на решетку под потолком. Он никогда не был уверен, чей свет сейчас льется из ее прутьев – живого солнца или мертвое свечение прямиком из лаборатории. Сейчас это волнует его больше, чем хвалебные посулы нечто из темноты.   
  
\- Я могу тебе помочь, Гарри, - продолжает голос. – Я знаю, как, но ты должен довериться мне, я твой единственный друг.   
Гарри хмыкает и пересаживается на одинокий стул перед койкой.   
  
\- Нет, уж спасибо, был друг, больше не надо, - он прислушивается к шагам за дверьми камеры. Охрана начинает новый круг обхода каждые три минуты. Сейчас как раз начало нового круга.  
  
\- Это кто был у тебя другом? Тот вертлявый паучок, который оставил тебя умирать от страшных мучений? Не смеши меня, Гарри, я дам тебе то, что никто на свете тебе не даст. – голос настойчив, и это рождает в Гарри любопытство. - Ну так что, по рукам?  
  
\- Ладно, - отзывается он, - окей. Я согласен. Что от меня требуется?   
  
\- Вспомнить, - доносится до Гарри. – И поверить.  
  
Голос замолкает и Гарри погружается в кокон тишины и тусклого света. Забвение – это так приятно, забвение – это ключ к безмятежности, но кокон сужается и вот ему уже не хватает воздуха, проклятая рубашка не дает расправить руки, он чувствует панику, глаза судорожно бегают по углам, пока вдруг не останавливаются на отражении зеркала. Тот Гарри, который смотрит на него из зеркала, совсем не похож на него. Он уравновешен, спокоен и дьявольски хладнокровен. Гарри смотрит в ядовито-желтые глаза Гоблина, и весь его трясущийся мир, содрогающийся от страхов и потрясений прежней жизни, впервые обретает ясность линий.   
  
\- Ты будешь править, - утвердительно говорит отражение Гоблина, - ты заставишь их познать истинную боль, в сравнении с которой смерть будет высшим благом.  
  
Гарри зачарованно кивает. С тем секретом, который открылся ему у часовой башни, он знает, что надо делать. Остается только выбрать момент.   
  
И когда к нему в камеру приводят посетителя, Гарри изо всех сил старается, чтобы ухмылка не испортила его старательный спектакль. В его власти теперь весь город, а за ним и…


End file.
